As one of the processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film such as a silicon oxycarbonitride film (SiOCN film) on a substrate is often carried out. A process of forming a film such as a silicon boron carbonitride film (SiBCN film) including a borazine ring skeleton on a substrate is also often carried out.